minibuildsfandomcom-20200215-history
Overborg
Cybernetic Minifigs Ninjago Minifigs |Universe = Ninjago |Appearances = 2014 70722 OverBorg Attack (1) |Variations = |Accessories = Mech Chair Katana Saw Blade |Vehicles = Tank Bike }}Cyrus Borg, or OverBorg njo0880, is a minifig minibuild representing Cyrus Borg from the Ninjago theme, in the Rebooted line. He was released in December 2014 in the set 70722 OverBorg Attack. Description Cyrus Borg's minifigure shows him when he was the OverBorg. He has a black hairpiece along with a cybernetic eye. He also has a black shirt with robotic parts and plain grey legs. In Universe After the defeat of the Overlord, Cyrus Borg encouraged the citizens of Ninjago to rebuild Ninjago City. He made the city a center of technological advancements and named it, "New Ninjago City". He made many inventions such as the hover-car, security mech, super hybrid assault vehicle, fighter jet, and hover-copter. He built Borg Industries on the site of the Overlord's defeat. He was also working on The Digiverse, a game where the player will be digitally scanned inside. Accessories The Overlord returned disguised as computer virus. He infected Cyrus and made him disabled for all of his life. Cyrus then made a spider-like Mech Chair|mech chair]. After the Overlord discovered that Cyrus tricked him, he added robotic parts to Cyrus and possessed his mech chair. Since the Overlord possessed Borg's mech chair, Cyrus traveled on an ordinary wheel chair. Cyrus Borg Statue Arcturus The Titanium Ninja time-traveling vessel Vehicles Tank Bike When Cyrus Borg was transformed by technology into OverBorg, he tried to capture the Green Ninja (Lloyd). Lloyd has his Green Ninja Cycle and the Overborg has his Tank Bike. The tank bike is designed to seat the Overborg in his mech chair. The all-terrain tank bike features mech arms plus saw blade and katana, 2 fast-spinning slicing circular saw blades, black tread, 2 lasers, daggers, twin exhausts and Ninja sword detailing. Variations Notes * According to The Surge, he has been disabled all his life, first moving around with a wheelchair, then with spider-like mechanical legs. * His villain name (Overborg) is a play on the words "Overlord" and "Cyborg". His real name (Cyrus Borg) is a play on "Cyborg". * He has created Borg Tower, P.I.X.A.L., the hover car, and the security mech. * Jay has a Cyrus Borg poster on the wall of his room. * His minifigure has a double sided head, one side showing him as the OverBorg and the other as Cyrus Borg, with a smile and no mechanical eye. * The Overlord's hold on Cyrus was broken when the power cut off, as his cybernetics ceased to function. * After being released from the Overlord's control, Cyrus removed the mechanical part of his head like a mask, but the metal on his torso and arm remained. * It has also been revealed that Borg is talented at sculpting, as he had created a statue of himself for the Ninja, in the city, and in honor of Zane. * Unlike the show, his mini figure has no glasses. Appearances * 70722 OverBorg Attack Gallery 10289991884 2223d917cc.jpg Screenshot 2013-11-14 09.38.13.png|Cyrus Borg possessed by the Overlord Screenshot 2013-11-14 09.38.03.png|With the MechDragon Cyrus-borg.PNG|Cyrus Borg before he was the OverBorg Borghehe.png Ray and Maya with Cyrus Borg.jpg Lloyd, Maya, Ray and Cyrus Borg (Ep. 74).png Cole, Jay, Maya, Cyrus Borg and Samurai X.png See also *Professor Brainstein *Spy Clops *Dr. Inferno Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:70722 OverBorg Attack